Regina's soul
by oneiroitane
Summary: Set in a free world without villains. Regina is with Robin and Belle with Rumpestiltskin. Forget all the flashbacks about Regina's life after Daniel before she became the Evil Queen. This is an alternative story about her past


_**Set in a free world without villains. Regina is with Robin and Belle with Rumpestiltskin. Forget all the flashbacks about Regina's life after Daniel before she became the Evil Queen. This is an alternative story about her past. Hope you like it. Please tell me your opinion.**_

Belle was alone at the shop and she was clearing the cups and the old items. She couldn't believe how their life were now. No more villains, no more Dark ones. Rumpestlitskin was a new man now. He seemed happier, more relaxed. They still had their open wounds but they were together and they fight for their wedding.

Belle felt free, happy. Her husband supported her choices and her life. He didn't try to interfere and enforce his will. He even tried to fix his relationship with his grandson Henry. They came closer and built a healthy relationship as grandfather and grandson.

Belle felt whole and a tear escape from her eyes. She clean it with her hand and continued to tuck the shop. She had almost finished until a blue box got her attention. She never saw it before and she took it carefully on her hands. She placed it in the table and she opened it slowly. Her breath caught in when she found an old dream catcher. She remember the time when Emma used them to remove memories from her love ones back in Camelot. Belle examined it carefully but she had no idea how to use it.

She thought for a moment to let it behind in the box but she also worried about the contents it may had inside. She was confused and she let a loud groan. She could ask Rumpe but what if he wasn't sincere with her? Then she took a big decision. Belle wore her jacket, turned the sigh on the door to close and took the dream catch with her and went to find Emma.

Emma was in her parent's house with them and Henry, Killian and Robin. Regina had a meeting in her office and she would meet them later for lunch. She knocked the door softly and after a few seconds Snow opened it and greeted her with a smile. Belle went inside and Snow closed the door behind her.

"Belle, it's nice to see you. Is everything okay?" Emma said behind the counter.

"I don't know. I'm sorry if I interrupt anything." she replied uneasily.

"Don't worry. We prepare lunch. You can stay with us. So, what does it trouble you?" David asked gentle

"I found this at the shop." Belle said and showed them the dream catcher. "I wonder if you can help me figure it out how it works." Belle said looking at Emma.

Emma walked around the counter and took the dream catcher from her hands. She examined it for a few moments and then she spoke again:

"Do you want to know if there is anything inside? It may is empty. " Emma said softly.

"Yes, it may be unharmed. It may be not. I want to know why Rumple keeps it. " Belle replied steady.

"Okay." Emma said and looked at her mother who nodded her positive. "Here we go." Emma said with a sigh and moved her hand above the dream catcher and they watched the memories.

When Regina appeared , they exchanged a puzzled look and all of them walked above the dream catcher and continued to see.

 _ **The memories:**_

Regina was sitting on a bed and she was crying loudly. From the scene Snow could understand it was her old chamber when she was married with her father. Regina seemed so young there and so weak. Her head was in the pillows and she couldn't stop crying. It was early in the morning and a knock on the door made her raised her head.

"Who is it?" she asked with a low voice.

"Your majesty, your breakfast is ready." a female voice spoke from the other side.

"I'm not hungry. I told you to leave me alone." Regina screamed and buried again her head in the pillows.

"No need to be bad my dear." Rumbelstiltskin said and Regina sat back looking at him puzzled.

"What do you want again?" Regina asked him seriously.

"I came to see if you think about my proposal." he replied calm.

"I told you. I don't want you to teach me. I don't want to be like you or my mother. Leave me alone." Regina responded

"You already are one of us. You have powers. You just need to learn how to use them." he said softly and sat next to her on the bed.

"Can they bring me back Daniel?" Regina asked dead serious.

"That's beyond of our hands. I can't do anything about it." he replied gentle. "It is one year today, right?"

"Yeah. One year without him." Regina whispered and clean some tears from her cheeks.

"Oh my dear, but look at you. You are a Queen now. I can help you have your revenge. To avenge his death. Don't you want it?" Rumbelstitstin asked curious.

"All I wanted is to be free with Daniel. I never wanted to be a Queen. I never wanted all these." Regina snapped.

"But you can be free if you let me help you. Don't you want to get rid of your husband and his daughter?" Rumpelstinskin suggested with a smile.

"Why will I want it?" Regina asked puzzled. "Snow is a little girl, she didn't do anything. And Leopard is hardly my husband. As long he doesn't come to my room and he prefers to be with his daughter on his free time, I am okay with him."

"Snow broke her promise. She is responsible for Daniel's death." he replied composed.

"No, she isn't. My mother is. She is the one who killed him. She deceived Snow. I only blame her." Regina said seriously and stood up and walked to the window turning her back to Rumbelstitskin.

"You are losing your time. Go." Regina shoot to him and Rumbelstitskin disappeared in a black smoke.

The same night:

Regina woke up in her bed alone. She was exhausting from all the crying. She walked to the windows and looked the sky. She saw a fallen star and closed her eyes. She made her decision that moment. She couldn't continued to live. She climbed on the window and looked down. Regina closed her eyes and spoke:

"I'm coming my love." Regina opened her hands and let herself to fall.

She hit the ground with a big noise. Her whole body was in pain and she could feel the darkness coming. Nobody was awake that moment and it would have been to late when they will found her in the morning. She stayed motionless there looking at the stars.

"What did you do silly girl?" she heard Rumpestlitskin above her.

"Let me. I want to see Daniel." Regina whispered and a tear escaped from her eye and the darkness took her.

Rumpestlitskin began to heal her with his hands when an idea came to his mind and smiled. He took her in his hands and left in a black smoke. They found themselves in front of a lake. Rumpestlitskin laid Regina carefully on the ground and whispered in her eyes.

"Oh dear, your whole life will change from tonight. You will beg me to teach you." he whispered with a satanic smile.

Rumpestlitskin took a few steps back and with his magic he placed Regina on the lake.

"The lake's water will cure your wounds. And this is lesson one. Magic comes with a prize. And in your condition is your life for your soul." Rumpestlitskin said amused.

A few minutes later the water shot up as her body started to rise. Water dripping from her and she stood there unmoved. Regina's eyes were black and she looked like she was possessed .

Rumpestlitskin walked closer and spoke again.

"Welcome back dear. Embrace your new self."

 _ **Back to the present:**_

"Oh my god." Snow said and hugged David as the memories finished.

"Do you think we must tell Regina?" Robin asked softly.

"I don't know. " Emma responded and hide the dream catcher in a drawer.

They stayed silent for the next twenty minutes until Regina came with a big smile. Everyone looked at her and went to hug her. Robin pulled her tight on his chest kissing her hair.

"It's not that I'm complaining but I will die from suffocation if you keep hug me." Regina said softly and they released her.

"Is everything ok?" she asked worried.

"Of course mom. Everything is alright now." Henry said serious but Regina didn't believe him and raised an eyebrow.

She would try to find the truth later but she decided to let it for now and enjoyed a good lunch with her family.


End file.
